L'esprit tordu de Eric Théodore Cartman
by Macarousse
Summary: Mini-fiction South Park sur Eric Cartman. Yaoi.
1. Ch1 Joyeux anniversaire Cartman

Mini-fiction.  
Chapitre 1: _Joyeux anniversaire Cartman._  
Genre : Romance. (décidément.) Yaoi.  
Pairing : A vous de trouver.  
Rating : K+ sur ce chapitre (pour des allusions sexuelles)  
Disclaimer : Personnages à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.  
Mots : 1288

Bonjour, je m'appelle Éric, Éric Théodore Cartman.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. 18 ans, déjà. Je n'en suis pas peu fier. Et dire que y'a 9 ans à cette heure-ci je me déguisais en Hitler pour le carnaval et je prenais très au sérieux mon poste de surveillant de couloir et le jeu World Of Warcraft (j'y joue toujours avec Kenny d'ailleurs).

Je suis moins gras qu'à cette époque, j'ai maigri, le sport m'a aidé de ce côté-là, et puis Stan m'a légèrement dégoûté des Cheesy Pops.

"Mon chéri, tu devrais te dépêcher, tu risque d'être en retard !"

Ça, c'est ma mère, ou plutôt mon père, Liane Cartman. J'ignore qui est vraiment ma mère mais je ne cherche pas plus que ça.

Je suis son conseil et me dépêche d'aller à la gare routière où Kyle et Stan m'attendent.

Il serait peut-être temps que je vous parle de mes amis.

Il y a tout d'abord Kenneth McCormick, je préfère l'appeler Kenny. Il est pauvre, très porté sur le sexe et il a toujours le même anorak orange, bien qu'il ait enfin daigné baisser la capuche de celui-ci pour que le commun des mortels puisse le comprendre et voir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il a le don de se blesser à longueur de temps. J'ai arrêté de me moquer de sa pauvreté, ce n'est vraiment pas malin, mais quand il me traite de brute, je ne me gêne pas.

Puis, il y a Stanley Marsh, Stan, ça lui va mieux. Très rationnel et impulsif, son bonnet bleu à pompon rouge cache mal ses cheveux noirs. Il a des yeux bleu foncé, je crois qu'il fait exprès d'accorder son bonnet avec. C'est le meilleur ami de Kyle, juste son ami, malgré ses tendances bi. Je ne trouve que très rarement quelque chose pour me moquer de lui, je pourrais le traiter de tapette, vu ce qu'il a fait avec Clyde, mais j'ai juré de me taire. Éric Cartman tient toujours parole.

Et enfin, le dernier mais non le moindre, Kyle Broflovski. Rien qu'à son nom, on sait qu'il est juif. Son ridicule bonnet vert cache efficacement sa tignasse rousse qu'il a enfin réussi à dompter, malgré ça, il n'est pas fier de sa couleur de cheveux. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle contraste bien avec ses yeux vert émeraude, mais ça, jamais je ne lui dirais. Ce gars-là, quoi qu'il en dise, est particulièrement bien foutu, il l'est encore plus quand il est énervé. Je n'ai aucune tendance sadomasochiste, juste avec lui. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui dire "Ferme ta gueule, juif !". C'est peut-être le fait que j'idolâtre Hitler qui veut ça. Enfin bref, celui-là, si jamais il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier entre Stan et Clyde, je pense qu'il va très mal le prendre.

J'arrive à la gare routière, personne. Ce n'est pas le genre de Stan et Kyle d'être en retard, plutôt le mien, et celui de Kenny, mais lui, vu qu'il habite tout le temps à l'internat, il ne peut pas souvent être en retard.

Je reçois un sms, de Stan justement :

"Slt, dsl mais aujourd'hui c la mère de Kyle qui ns emène à l'inter. On se retrouv ds not' piaul. A+"

Bah, la mère de Kyle a encore du entendre parler d'un accident avec les autobus. Quelle mère poule celle-là ! Et en plus, Kyle suit ce qu'elle dit au doigt et à l'œil !

Heureusement que Ike n'est pas comme ça. Ike, c'est le frère adoptif de Kyle, je me souviens quand ils jouaient à "Shoot dans l'bébé", ça date. Maintenant, Ike est un collégien, il se rebelle souvent contre ses parents, il est plus courageux que son grand frère, c'est peut-être le fait d'avoir eu sa première relation sexuelle en maternelle qui l'a rendu comme ça.

Et dire que Kyle obéit tellement à sa mère que lui-même n'a jamais eu sa première fois. A 18 ans il est toujours puceau. C'est bien le seul d'ailleurs, même Butters l'a déjà fait, avec la gothique là, Henrietta.

Bref, mon bus est là.

Je sors mon mp3, en avant pour une bonne heure de route.

Une heure plus tard, le bus s'arrête à l'internat, je reprends mon sac et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je signale ma présence au gardien et monte dans les étages.

Deuxième étage, chambre 26. C'est la chambre que nous partageons, Stan, Kyle, Kenny et moi. Au début, Kyle ne voulait absolument pas que je vienne avec eux, mais pas le choix, j'essaye d'être plus gentil avec lui, même si l'énerver est mon passe-temps favori.

"Salut tout le monde !" dis-je en entrant dans la chambre

Kenny, à peine douché, se jette sur moi en gueulant : "Salut Cartman, joyeux anniversaire !"

Au moins y'en a un qui s'en souvient. Euh, d'ailleurs, y'en a qu'un dans la chambre.

"Merci Kenny, Stan et Kyle ne sont pas arrivés ?

Non, la mère de Kyle se dispute avec un éduc'. Encore."

Celle-là, tout pour faire chier son monde. En parlant du loup…

Stan, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, fait irruption dans la pièce, suivit par Kyle et sa mère qui porte un sac de plus que ce qu'il faut à son fils.

"Tiens mon bobelei, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en cette cantine donc je t'ai préparé des cookies et du jus de fruits pour tenir le matin. Ne fais pas de bêtises bobelei !

Oui, maman, tu peux nous laisser maintenant ?

Bien sûr mon chéri, tu veux que je vous ramène toi et tes petits copains vendredi soir ?

Non maman, ce week-end je reste ici.

Comme tu veux bobelei. A vendredi prochain alors !

Oui, c'est ça."

Tiens, le fi fils à sa maman ne rentre pas chez lui ? Étrange.

Exaspéré, Kyle referme la porte au nez de sa mère.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'a pas pris un appartement et quitté sa maison dès sa majorité ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent, pareil pour Stan, et je ne parle pas de Kenny. Moi, ma mère pourrait me le payer, elle me cède tout, mais je préfère rester avec mes amis, je les aide un peu à se payer l'internat, beaucoup moins cher qu'un appart', pour qu'ils puissent économiser chacun de leur côté. Généreux, moi ? Jamais. C'est juste un moyen de plus pour me foutre de leur gueule.

"Putain, elle fait chier, sérieux ! S'énerve Kyle

C'est bon, t'es débarrassé pour deux semaines. Dit Kenny avec amusement

Tiens, salut Cartman, désolé pour ce matin. Dit Stan pour changer de sujet

Ah ouais. Désolé. Renchérit Kyle, toujours énervé cependant

C'est rien les gars."

Ahem, je crois que y'a que Kenny qui a une mémoire. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'en amuse et pince Stan pour lui signaler qu'il a oublié un truc.

Stan, étonné, regarde sa montre et, voyant la date, se frappe le front.

"J'ai failli oublier ! Joyeux anniversaire Cartman !"

Je souris et remercie Stan. Kyle, qui a bien entendu ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire, fait mine de ne rien savoir et s'en va poser ses affaires dans son placard.

Ca vous a plu ? :)


	2. Ch 2 Stanley et Kenneth

Aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Tout le monde me l'a souhaité, même Barbara et Wendy, tout le monde… sauf ce putain de juif !

Il a évité le sujet toute la journée, Stan et Kenny ont essayé de lui faire dire, mais rien n'y a fait. Et dire qu'il a un de mes reins. C'est grâce à moi qu'il est encore vivant ! La moindre de des choses serait d'être sympa une fois par an et de me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Je lui souhaite bien le sien moi.

En tout cas, je jure devant Dieu que cet enfoiré le payera. Et de sa personne. Mais pas maintenant. Je vais le faire souffrir, mariner à feu doux.

Ce week-end, il va essayer de rendre Stan jaloux en restant avec Kenny. Je l'ai découvert grâce à Kenny, justement. Okay. Bien. C'est un bon plan. Sauf que je vais faire en sorte que ça foire à fond.

Et pour ça, je suis le maître.

Déjà, trouver Stan. Où est-il ?

Tiens, mon plan commence bien, il est avec Clyde.

"Hey, Stan ! Faut qu'on cause !" dis-je

Il me suit docilement, il ne se doute de rien.

"Alors, juste une question, t'es avec Clyde ou non ?"

Stan, étonnée, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, se ravissant, la referma lentement.

Il chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de ma répondre :

"Euh…depuis quand est-tu au courant ?"

Je souris, décidément, j'aurai même pas besoin de mentir.

"Oh, à ton avis ?" dis-je avec une pointe de moquerie

Il passa directement au rouge pivoine sans passer par le rose.

"Bon, ok. Mais je t'en supplie Cartman, ne le dis pas à Kyle, je ne lui ais pas encore annoncé, et je pense qu'il le prendrait mal si quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui disait…"

J'assurais à Stanley que son juif de meilleur ami ne serait pas averti de sa relation avec Clyde. En tout cas, pas par moi.

Satisfait de cette réponse, il prit congé et s'en alla retrouver son Clyde adoré.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement. On en arrivait au samedi. Jour tant attendu où ma vengeance commence (je suis heureux, je fais des rimes).

Déjà, trouver Kenny avant de partir pour South Park.

Le voilà, sur son lit, en train de lire, comme s'est surprenant, un numéro de Playboy.

"Dis Kenny, je peux te dire un mot ?"

Il acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête.

Je lui demande alors s'il a quelqu'un en vue ces temps-ci. Il me répond qu'il aimerait se taper Barbara. Bon, chacun ses goûts. Je le questionne ensuite sur la relation entre Kyle et Stan.

"Bah, ils sont amis. Même si Kyle voudrait plus. Stan, lui il voit que dalle il aime son petit Clyde adoré.

T'es au courant pour Clyde et Stan ?

Ben oui."

Chouette, décidément, j'ai de la chance.

"Hum. Et Stan sait que tu le sais ?"

Il acquiesce.

Je lui propose alors un marché du tonnerre : il balance tout à Kyle, en lui faisait promettre de ne pas dire que c'est lui qui l'en a informé. Kyle, tellement attentionné, respectera cette promesse. Et, en échange, je convaincs Barbara de passer une nuit avec lui.

Kenny, m'observant d'un œil soupçonneux, m'analyse du regard.

"Et tu y gagnes quoi ?

Rien. C'est juste pour faire avancer les choses, c'est ennuyeux les feux de l'amour sans un peu d'action."

Kenny est entre deux. D'un côté le secret peu dissimulé de Stan, de l'autre, un besoin de se soulager avec une blonde à forte poitrine. Pour ma part, j'aurais tout de suite tranché, mais là, c'est Kenneth, pas moi.

Il se décida finalement à accepter, contre rémunération supplémentaire et assurance que ce petit accord resterait entre nous.

J'accepte ses conditions et lui refile les cinquante dollars que je venais de recevoir de ma grand tante.

Convaincre Barbara de coucher avec Kenny est plus facile que de piquer une sucette à un bébé. Elle a la réputation de coucher avec tout ce qui passe, et Kenny a la réputation d'être sacrément bon au lit. Elle a accepté sans faire de chichis.

On va bien voir ce que tout cela va donner.

Je suis impatient. Je ne me suis pas détendu depuis une semaine pour mieux apprécier.


	3. Ch 3 Kyle's Diary

Hey !

Le nouveau chapitre en ligne. Enfin hein ?

Merci pour vos reviews. :)

Allez, on laisse place au plus important, le chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Kyle's Diary.

Rating : K+

Bonjour, je m'appelle Kyle Broflovski, et je vais vous raconter ce que je crois être la pire journée de ma vie.

C'était ce samedi, j'avais prévu de rester à l'internat afin d'observer la réaction que mon meilleur ami aurait eue en me sachant avec un autre homme.

Apparemment, il s'en fichait. Le truc, c'est que j'ai peut-être mal choisi l'homme en question. En effet, Kenneth est plus un homme à femmes qu'à hommes. J'aurais dû passer la nuit chez Butters.

Passons.

J'aillais quand même passer un bon week-end. En même temps, chaque moment passé en dehors de l'envahissante autorité parentale est un instant béni par tous les dieux de toutes les religions.

Pour commencer, nous sommes sortis en ville acheter des friandises et de la boisson, rien de trop alcoolisé, juste un pack de bières.

Le soir, après une bonne demi-heure à plancher sur un problème de maths à la con, nous commençâmes à visionner un bon film, dont le titre m'échappe, allongés devant un parterre de gâteaux et de bonbons.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kenny allait m'annoncer.

Après une ou deux bouteilles de bière, il ne prit le bras et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissait pas.

C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool, mais il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

"Kyle, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir."

Étonné par ses mots, je lui promis tout de même.

"Je sais que tu est amoureux de Stan… ne dis pas le contraire ! Mais je dois te demander d'arrêter de t'accrocher si désespérément à lui. Il…il est avec Clyde."

Kenny baissa la tête, certainement parce qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ça. Mais moi, je sentis mon cœur se fendre en deux, réduit en bouillie, en purée pour bébé de chez Blédina. J'ai eu l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, les larmes montaient à mes yeux encore plus vite que l'avion s'élève dans les airs. Et elles coulaient le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur mes jambes croisées.

Kenny me regardait d'un air désolé, presque de la pitié, je ne peux lui en vouloir, il ne voulait que mon bien. J'étouffais, je me suis enfui de l'internat sans explications, Kenneth ne m'a pas cherché, comprenant mon désarroi. Je me suis réfugié à la synagogue de Denver, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de prier, je voulais être seul. Et à une heure du matin, la synagogue était vide.

(…)

Je referme la page du petit carnet volé dans le tiroir cadenassé de Kyle, cadenas dont je connais depuis longtemps la combinaison. Mon petit plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Il est détruit.

D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas besoin de fouiller dans son journal intime pour savoir ça. Il suffit de voir la tronche qu'il tire en ce moment.

De grands cernes violacés, le nez rouge, les yeux fatigués, la tenue et la coiffure négligées. Il n'a même pas camouflé sa tignasse.

Honnêtement, il fait pitié, ou plutôt, il fait peur à voir.

Stan ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, il continue à rêvasser à des kilomètres de l'instant présent.

Kenny se mort les doigts à la vue de l'état dans lequel se trouve son ami. Il ne cesse de me jeter des regards noirs qui semblent me dire d'un ton colérique : "T'as vu c'que t'as fait ? Regardes le, tu es fier de toi, Eric ?"

Oui, je suis fier, ça veut dire que j'ai presque gagné. La dernière phase de mon plan est pour ce soir.

Pourquoi je ne me contente pas de savourer sa douleur d'avoir perdu Stan ? Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Je veux qu'il souffre à l'intérieur, qu'il me supplie à genoux, exquise douleur qui satisfera entièrement ma soif perverse.

Et pourquoi ce soir ? Parce que c'est le moment idéal. Stan s'en va on-ne-sait-où, chez Clyde quoi, et Kenny va recevoir sa récompense pour avoir accepté de me rendre ce petit service.

Revenons à l'instant présent.

Kenny est assis, ou plutôt en équilibre, sur une chaise et trépigne d'impatience en attendant l'heure fatidique, 21 heures, l'heure où il doit rejoindre Barbara.

Stan, quant à lui, a déjà enfilé son manteau, il hésite devant la porte, puis il la franchit en nous saluant rapidement. Kyle ne réagit pas au départ de Stan, d'ailleurs il ne fait plus aucun mouvement depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il est assis sur le lit, faisant mine de lire un roman qu'il tient à l'envers. Les 21 heures sonnent. Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de jus, Kenny se lève d'un bond, nous salue et part d'un pas vif.

Enfin, nous sommes seuls. Lui et moi. Il est à ma portée, rien que pour moi et moi seul. Personne ne nous dérangera. Il ne pourra rien faire, juste subir.

Je sens que cette nuit va être délicieuse.

Alors, ça vous a plus ? :)


	4. Ch 4 La vengeance de Cartman

Quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction : La vengeance de Cartman.

Mots : 1038

Rating : M (pour lemon)

Disclaimer : South Park à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

____________________________________________________

Je m'approche lentement de Kyle, il est toujours assis sur son lit, le livre posé à l'envers sur ses genoux. Je m'assied en tailleur devant lui et demande :

« Il est si passionnant que ça ce bouquin ? »

Il rougit et lève les yeux verts moi avant de répondre :

« Oui.

_Ah, c'est pour ça que tu le lis à l'envers. »

Et voilà que la couleur de son visage s'accorde parfaitement avec ses cheveux.

Le silence s'installe. Je décide de le briser.

« Pourquoi ça va pas ?

_ Ça va très bien Eric. »

Je ricane.

« Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Tu m'as appelé Eric et non Cartman : t'as un problème. »

Il baisse la tête. Je vois une larme qui coule le long de sa joue. J'ai un pincement au cœur. L'ignorer. Si je me mets à éprouver de la compassion, c'est foutu. Je m'approche un peu plus, je prend son livre à la con et l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me regarde d'un œil étonné

Ses grands yeux verts me regardent et sondent mon visage. Je me mets à genoux et attrape son menton entre le pouce et l'index. L'étonnement se change en peur.

Un rictus apparaît sur mon visage et j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il tremble et tente de me repousser, mais je suis plus rapide, et surtout, plus fort que lui, j'arrive à le retenir avec seulement un bras.

Ma langue pénètre de force dans sa bouche, des gémissements sortent de sa gorge, en signe de résistance. Je n'ai cependant pas l'intention de m'arrêter maintenant.

Je mets fin à ce baiser forcé et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux, j'y trouve exactement ce que je voulais : confusion et peur. Je ne peut réprimer un petit rire satisfait.

« Cartman, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends bordel ! » dit-il en essayant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'est

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de le regarder avec cette envie, ce désir qu'il provoque en moi. Il perds soudainement sa soi-disant assurance, il tremble, ses mains, toujours entravées, son moites. Je

touche au but, il est à ma merci.

Devant son désarroi, je me décide à lui donner une petite explication.

« Je parie que Stan et Kenny vont bien s'amuser ce soir, pourquoi n'en ferions nous pas autant ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tant pis, je l'aurais prévenu.

Je resserre ma prise sur ses mains pour l'empêcher de se débattre et déboutonne sa chemise. Je m'attaque ensuite à son jean, il n'est plus qu'en boxer.

Pire que ce que je pensais, sa morphologie, sa peau si douce, son corps est un véritable appel au désir.

N'y tenant plus, je goûte à cette peau qui me fait tant envie. Il essaye en vain de se débattre, me suppliant d'arrêter. Là, il est plus que clair que je prends mon pied. Mais alors vraiment.

Sans émettre aucun son inutile, je lui retire son dernier vêtement, laissant apparaître son mini-lui, qui, malheureusement pour moi, n'a pas l'air aussi brûlant d'excitation que le mien.

Kyle, à présent blessé dans sa pudeur, se débat et me supplie d'arrêter, des larmes dans les yeux. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

« Écoutes-moi Kyle, je lui susurre à l'oreille, écoutes-moi bien…

_S'il te plaît Cartman, arrêtes…

_Oh non je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je suis sûre que si j'étais Stanley tu me laisserais faire, ne le nie pas Kyle.

_Mais non je…

_Regardes-toi, tu fais pitié. Stan il s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, la preuve, il ne t'a même pas mis au courant pour Clyde. Tu crois qu'il joue au scrabble avec lui en ce moment ? A ton avis Kyle ? »

Il baisse le regard, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début dévalent la pente de ses joues. Touché. Et en plein cœur. Je suis sûr que si son palpitant avait une voix, il hurlerait de désespoir.

Je profite qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour le pénétrer sans ménagements. L'effet est immédiat : il hurle de douleur. Eh oui, être puceau avec moi, ça fait mal.

Il se tord de douleur, poussant des petits cris aigus à chaque va et vient que je fais, augmentant sa souffrance, ses cris m'excitant au plus haut point, je vous le garanti. Je reste en lui un instant, juste pour le plaisir :

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Mon cher Kyle, mets-toi ça dans le crâne : pour lui tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ami, jamais tu ne vivras ce genre de chose avec lui… »

Kyle, les yeux rouges, la respiration saccadée, s'arrête de bouger. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué et continue ma petite affaire.

Ses cris de souffrance se transforment en gémissements de douleur, puis plus un son, il se laisse faire.

A mon grand étonnement, il recommence à gémir, cette fois, de plaisir.

Il en arrive à pousser carrément des petits cris, non pas de douleur, mais bien du même plaisir que celui que j'éprouve. Bizarrement, je me sens encore plus excité que lorsque qu'il opposait de la résistance.

Au moment où je touche sa proteste un hurlement d'extase sort de sa gorge, un liquide blanchâtre coule sur mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait tourner comme ça, ne me déplaise/

Je souris, et me retire de son intérieur, cependant je ne suis pas rassasié. Kyle le voit bien et s'empresse d'y remédier avec sa bouche et sa langue, que je ne savait pas aussi douée.

J'ai bien fait de lui briser le cœur en fait. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à avoir fait ça, voyons, grâce à moi, il a enfin ouvert les yeux, et pris son pied. Honnêtement, il avait tout à y gagner. Dans un sens, me vengeance est un peu ratée…Étrangement, je n'en ai rien à foutre. La seule chose qui m'importe à l'instant, c'est de prendre le plus de plaisir possible. Il est si doué de son organe du goût, que je monte carrément au septième ciel.

Je commence même à penser que le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas souhaité mes 18 ans est une bonne, une très bonne chose.

___________________________________

Et voilà la fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)


End file.
